


Eternal Stargazer

by GeekWithTea



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Asriel and Flowey treated as two different people, Chara is dead as a doornail, Drabble, Flowey's POV, I hardly ever write something this short, Memory based attraction, No Plot/Plotless, Non-Binary Chara, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction, Other, Pining for a dead person, Pre-Undertale, Short One Shot, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 17:26:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6667762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekWithTea/pseuds/GeekWithTea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flowey ponders Chara and his past self while watching vigilant. After all, someone has to take care of the flowers. (Pre-game)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eternal Stargazer

**Author's Note:**

> You’ll have to forgive me. This isn’t my first fanfiction, but this is my first on Archive of Our Own. Normally mine are a bit longer, but I figured this one was at the perfect length for the whole purpose of this. Enjoy!

They were the only one who got to see the stars every night. A hole in the ground the eternal skylight. Little yellow petals caress their beautiful visage but he knew they watched as the stars guarded the stargazer. With those crystal eyes open, they watched the stars, undeterred by the dirt that surrounded them as they had for one thousand years. Was that not the gift of the eternal life of a human? To constantly remain, whether their breath had abandoned them in the ground. He like to think they had remained just as perfect as the day it had betrayed them. The day Asriel had betrayed them.

Flowey huffed. Did Asriel know how good he had had it? To hear this eternal stargazer laugh, to see that radiant smile? To touch those warm hands, have them wipe his tears away?

Of course he hadn’t. Asriel was an idiot. He only needed the memories of the laugh, memories of the smile, memories of the warmth to know. He didn’t need a soul to know how much he cared for the eternal stargazer at his roots. If Asriel had known, he would have done what they told him. Six measly souls for the eternal stargazer. If it had been Flowey, he would have destroyed the world one thousand times over just for that smile. Asriel’s best friend, Flowey’s cherished person. The one who could fix him, the one who could heal him.

One day, they would reunite. He and his eternal stargazer. They would teach him love, and...well, if Flowey couldn’t give them his soul, surely he could find a substitute somewhere. He already was an excellent substitute for the crybaby, so perhaps there was something else.

He gazes at the petals, lucky flowers to always be with them. Then again, like Asriel, they didn’t understand.

Only Flowey could understand, as he was sure only his eternal stargazer would understand him. Kill or be killed, right? He was a diligent follower.

“Sweet dreams, Chara.” He whispered. “See you one day.”

**Author's Note:**

> So how did I do? Let me know what you think!


End file.
